Plans
by Grayson-16
Summary: The day is won, and the bell has tolled on New Years Eve, but there are some lingering questions that need to be asked, and the Justice League intend to do just that.


**A/N**: This story takes place after 'Auld Acquaintance'; like several hours after. It's just something I thought up after watching the episode the first time, and decided to put it to paper, so to speak. By the way, Green Lantern (JS) is John Stewart, and Green Lantern (HJ) is Hal Jordan.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the Justice League, blah, blah, blah, property of DC Comics.

**Plans**

The Team had saved the day, and the Justice League was free from The Light's control. But in the aftermath, many questions were raised; like how a group of teenagers were able to beat the world's greatest heroes.

Aqualad walks into the main conference room and is surprised to see most of the Justice League gathered in their seats. "You asked to see me, my king?" He asks Aquaman.

"Yes, Kaldur; we wanted to talk to you about the events that took place this evening." Aquaman replies. "Please have a seat."

Aqualad sits down in the seat that is indicated, and feels like he is on trial, facing the u-shaped table.

"Let us get straight to the point, Aqualad; who came up with the plan of attack for your team?" Green Lantern (JS) asks.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." Aqualad replies.

"Who was the one who came up with the specifics of how to defeat every member of the League?" Green Lantern (HJ) asks.

Aqualad looks around at the gathered heroes, and notices that there is one important absence; Batman. "The Team worked together and shared ideas." He says, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, but someone had to supply the Team with specific information about how to defeat us." Wonder Woman says. "We just want to figure out whom."

"With respect, I believe you already know the answer and are merely looking for me to confirm your suspicions." Aqualad replies.

The heroes look at each other and Aquaman leans forward, and says, "Kaldur'ahm, as your king, I must insist that you answer the question."

Aqualad stares at Aquaman, and squirms in his chair for several minutes, before dropping his eyes to the floor, and saying, "Robin; Robin was the one who came up with the plans to defeat the Justice League."

Immediately the members of the League start whispering to each other, and looking around.

Aquaman stands up and walks around the table until he is standing in front of Aqualad. "Rise, Kaldur." He says, and Aqualad does as instructed. "Do not feel any shame, for you have done nothing wrong. It is as you said, you merely confirmed our suspicions."

"But I have betrayed my friend's trust." Aqualad replies.

"I forced you to do it, Kaldur." Aquaman says, placing a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "If I hadn't commanded you to, I'm sure you would never have said anything; the blame, and the shame are mine."

"I doubt Robin would see it as such." Aqualad says.

"Robin has always seemed, to me, to be a very compassionate, and understanding boy; he will not feel betrayed, because he will understand." Aquaman says. "You should head home for now; the League has much to discuss."

"I can't, my king." Aqualad says. "If the League has any designs on a member of my team, then I have the right to be involved."

"I suppose you do." Aquaman says, turning back to face the rest of the League.

* * *

Robin steps out of the changing room, stretching, and looks at Batman sitting in front of the computer. "I would have thought that after tonight, you'd want to get a little rest." Robin says, walking up to stand next to Batman. "After all, I did just kick your ass, Old Man." He laughs, but it quickly dies down as he sees that Batman is not responding to him in any way.

He looks at the computer screen, and sees just what has Batman's attention.

"Ah, I was desperate, Bruce; it was the only way I could think of saving the League." Robin says.

"I know." Batman says, not looking away from the computer. "I'm not blaming you for anything."

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but there was no other way." Robin says, stepping back, a little frightened.

Batman turns in his chair to see the look of fear on Robin's face. "Dick, you did the right thing." Batman says, pulling off his cowl, and looking at Robin. "You saved us all; maybe even saved the world."

"Then why do you look mad?" Robin asks.

"I'm not mad at you, Dick; I'm mad at the circumstances." Batman replies stepping up to Robin and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You kept your cool under extreme duress, and worked with your team to get the job done."

Robin smiles at the high praise from Batman.

"Not to mention, you managed to hack in my most heavily encrypted files I have and the vault where I keep the kryptonite, in so little time." Batman says, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smile. "How could I not be proud of you?"

The smile disappears, as his hand drops to his side.

"You're worried that the League will figure out what happened, and put two and two together?" Robin asks.

"Yes." Batman replies, sitting back down, and turning to face the computer. "And I'm worried about what they're going to do about it."

Almost as if on cue, a ringing sound comes from the computer. Batman presses a button, and an image of Superman appears on the screen.

"Clark." Batman acknowledges the man on the screen.

"Bruce." Superman says. "I think you know why I'm calling."

"I do." Batman replies.

"We need you both to come back to the Watchtower immediately." Superman says.

"It's late, and Robin has nothing to do with this." Batman says.

"Bruce, we both know that Richard stays up a lot later than this when you patrol." Superman says, "And I insist that he come."

"Let's go then." Robin says, and Batman turns around to see him standing there in costume again.

"I've authorized the Zeta tube to allow him access." Superman says, and then he cuts the connection.

"Get out of that and up to bed." Batman says, standing up, and pulling on his cowl. "You're not coming."

"Oh really?" Robin says, walking next to Batman. "Cause it sure sounded like Superman wasn't asking."

"Get to bed, Dick." Batman says.

Robin glares at Batman for several seconds, before a smile creeps onto his face. "Make me."

Before Batman can react, Robin sprints towards the Zeta tube, and disappears.

* * *

"Batman 02." A computer voice on the Watchtower announces, as Batman steps through the Zeta tube.

He sees Robin standing to the side, and Superman standing directly in front of him.

"Follow me." Superman says, as he turns his back, and leads them to the conference room.

They walk in to see the entire Justice League gathered, and sitting behind the u-shaped table. They also see Aqualad standing off to the side.

Superman takes his seat, and the room falls silent.

"Robin, it has been brought to the League's attention that you were the one who came up with the plan to defeat the Justice League; is that correct?" Green Lantern (JS) asks.

Robin glances over at Aqualad to see him starring down at the floor, with a look of shame on his face. "It was." He replies.

"How were you able to come up with a plan so fast to effectively deal with each member of the League?" Aquaman asks.

Robin forces himself not to look at Batman, and replies, "Through careful observation. I've studied each of you and learned your strengths and weaknesses, allowing me to develop a plan on how to defeat any, and all, of you should you ever turn against the League."

Superman stares at Batman, while the rest of the League start to whisper amongst themselves.

Batman steps forward and says, "I was the one who had plans on how to defeat each and every one of you stored in my computer. Robin just hacked into them, and used my knowledge to formulate his plan."

"That's not true." Robin says, stepping in front of Batman. "It was all me; Batman is just trying to protect me."

Batman presses a button on his utility belt, and the monitors around the room, show a video of Robin sitting at the computer in the Batcave. "Come on, I know they're here somewhere." The video Robin says. "I need those files."

The video Robin pumps his fist. "Yes." He says. "Batman has got to upgrade his network security."

They watch as Robin quickly reads the files, before the video shows him hacking into a vault, where he retrieves a piece of kryptonite.

Robin drops his head in defeat, as Batman steps around him. "There's your proof; Robin used my files to defeat us."

"This is most unsettling." Martian Manhunter says.

"Why would you even have such files?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Not to mention kryptonite." Green Lantern (HJ) says. "I mean you know what it can do to Superman."

"I have them for just such an occasion." Batman replies. "Should any of you ever turn; I can stop you."

"That doesn't really show a lot of trust in your fellow Leaguers." Flash says.

"Indeed." Red Tornado says. "While I can see the validity of it, this still brings to question why you think only you should have this information? Should this information not be made available to all League members for just such an occasion?"

"If the information was made accessible to everyone, then it would no longer be valid." Batman says. "If you all knew your weaknesses, then you would be able to defend yourselves accordingly should there ever be a need to take you down."

"I think the most important question isn't about him trusting us; I think it should be about us trusting him." Hawkman says.

"I agree." Hawkwoman says. "Can we really trust Batman, now that we know about this?"

"What?" Robin shouts, trying to step around Batman, but Batman keeps stepping in front of him.

"Perhaps we should have an immediate vote about his membership?" Red Tornado asks.

There is a general murmur of consensus.

"Hold on a second!" Robin shouts, finally managing to step around Batman. "How can you even be thinking about kicking him off the team? If it wasn't for his files, you'd all still be servants of the Light."

"That's not the point…" Green Lantern (JS) starts to say.

"No the point is that you've had your pride hurt, and you're looking for a scapegoat." Robin says. "I can't believe I used to look up to you all, and wanted to be like you. You're supposed to be symbols of justice, and what's right; but you've gotten too full of yourselves to see that something like this needed to be done."

Robin steps up to the middle of the room, and continues. "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. And let's face it; there is a lot of power in this room. So why shouldn't we be prepared in the event that someone turns?"

"The fact is that Batman had files on each member of the League, but nothing was done to prepare us if he should ever turn." Aquaman says.

"What makes you say that?" Robin asks. "Batman is always prepared."

"What do you mean?" Superman asks, finally speaking.

"There is one file that I used to make my plan, and it wasn't one of Batman's; it was my own." Robin replies. He presses a button on his glove, and the monitors show Robin in the Batcave again, but this time he's with a man in a suit.

"Do you have everything you need, Master Richard?" The man in the suit asks.

"Yes, Al; I just hope we can do this." Robin replies.

"I have faith in you, Master Richard." The man says. "Batman trained you well."

"It's not the training that'll help me tonight, it'll be this." Robin says, bringing up a file on the computer.

"What is this?" The man asks, reading the file. "Is this..?"

"Yeah; it's a plan on how to beat Batman should he ever be turned." Robin replies adjusting something on his belt.

"Where did you get this?" The man asks.

"Batman told me to have one just in case, and to give it to the Justice League should it ever be needed." Robin replies, standing up straight. "But that's not an option tonight; I'll just have to do it myself."

"Did Batman write this?" The man asks.

"No, I did." Robin replies, with a smile. "Like you said, he trained me well."

Robin cuts the video feed. "I was Batman's plan for defeating him should he ever turn." He says.

The League continues to whisper to each other, while Superman continues to stare at Robin.

"I'll save you all the trouble." Batman says, stepping up next to Robin, and removing his communicator. "I resign."

Robin takes his own communicator out, and places it next to Batman's. "Me too." He says.

The two of them turn around and walk out of the room that is stunned silent.

Aqualad follows them out, and runs up to Robin just a little down the hall. "Wait, please." He says.

The dynamic duo turns around to face Aqualad.

"I'm sorry." Aqualad says. "I did not mean to betray either of you."

"You didn't betray us, Kaldur." Robin says, placing a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "The League asked you a question, and you answered it. I don't blame you for that; neither of us does."

Aqualad looks up to see a smile on Robin's face.

"Robin is correct." Batman says. "You aren't to blame for any of this."

"Yeah, come on man; I could never be mad at you for doing the right thing." Robin says.

"I shall resign from the Team too." Aqualad says.

"Whoa, whoa, there." Robin says. "Let's not get carried away. Why would you resign? The Team needs you."

"No, the Team needs you, just like the League needs Batman." Aqualad replies. "And I fear that without you both, they are doomed to failure."

"That's not going to happen." Superman says, walking up behind them. "Here." He tosses the communicator's back to Batman and Robin. "These are yours."

Superman comes to a stop next to Aqualad, and says, "That was the quickest vote yet, and it was unanimous that you both be allowed to stay."

"Sweet." Robin says, holding up a high five to Aqualad. "Dude, don't leave me hanging."

Aqualad gives him a high-five, and the two youths walk away talking.

"He made quite a convincing argument." Superman says, as he and Batman watch Robin talking with Aqualad.

"You planned this, didn't you? That's why you insisted he come." Batman asks.

"You may have all sorts of contingency plans to prevent bad things from happening, but I have a few of my own." Superman replies. "And you getting punished for being prepared is a bad thing. After all, I am the one who insisted you hold on to the kryptonite just in case."

"He's a much better person than me already." Batman says.

"I can't wait until he's ready to assume a leadership role." Superman says.

"He's still a little too young to lead the Team." Batman says. "But soon."

"I wasn't talking about the Team; I was talking about the League." Superman says.

Batman watches as Robin makes a joke, and Aqualad smiles, the tension in his body visibly relaxing. "It can't happen soon enough; but I hope that it doesn't happen too soon."

**THE END**


End file.
